


In My Arms Is Where You Should Be

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "One day we have to come up with a better plan than thumb wrestling."





	In My Arms Is Where You Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sam rushed into 701 and the host showed him to his table. It was semi-private, always nice, and the music of a lovely smooth jazz singer made him feel tingly. Maybe it was the man sitting at the table that made him feel that way. His face broke out in a huge grin that Sean quickly returned. It had been five days since they had seen each other. Sam was busy at the White House, crashing at his own condo (or Toby’s couch) for two days. 

Then Sean was off to New York, working for the next three. He couldn’t do what he wanted, which was throw his arms around Sean and kiss him passionately. He looked and saw his hand resting on the edge of the table. That was there signal whenever they were in a crowded place. Sam approached the table, sliding his hand over Sean’s as he sat. Their skin only touched for an instant but that was all they needed. Sam ordered a raspberry iced tea; Sean already sipped a gin and tonic.

“Hey baby.”

“I should be mad at you.”

“Why?”

“Five days apart and you want to meet in a crowded restaurant.”

“I wanted to take my man out to dinner. I love your tie.”

Sam looked down at his American flag tie, a birthday gift from his mother, and smiled.

“Thanks. I really want to kiss you.”

“We have all night.” Sean’s hand brushed his again.

Sam grinned just thinking about it. A server came with his tea. Sean ordered the pan-seared salmon with rice pilaf and mango chutney. Sam wanted the grilled chicken salad without onions.

“How was New York?” he asked.

“I love that city…nice place to visit but I wouldn’t want to live there. We really need to go together.”

“What would we do?”

“We would get a suite in the best hotel. There would be satin sheets, room service, late nights, sleeping in, museums, dinner, candles, massage oil…”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that. Massage oil huh?”

“Sometimes you're very tense.” Sean said. “I can make you feel better.”

“Of that I have little doubt.”

Under the table, Sam slipped off his shoe and slid his foot up Sean’s pants leg. They smiled at each other.

“There is a three day weekend coming up.” Sean said. “I think we should make the most of it.”

“That sounds wonderful, but…”

“Don’t say anything if we can't go to New York.”

“This is a trip too.” Sam said laughing. “May I speak?”

“Oh alright.”

“There is a thing for Labor Day weekend. The President has the month off; he’s been relaxing on the farm before we get into the last throes of the reelection. He wants the staff, the family, to join him for the three day Labor Day weekend.”

“Oh.” Sean’s face fell. “You're not even going to be in town.”

“We’re not going to be in town.”

“I'm sorry?” Sean raised an eyebrow.

“The President invited you for the weekend, to the farm.”

“No, he didn’t.”

“He did.”

“He did not Sam.”

“OK, I'm making it up.” Sam laughed. “He really did.”

“So he invited Sam Seaborn plus a friend and you chose me?”

Their food arrived. Sam thanked the server as Sean asked for another gin and tonic.

“It’s a family thing…we bring the ones we love. As we tend to be marrying each other, the group is staying small. The Bartlet girls will be there. This is not a photo op. It’s a real family event.

“And the President of the United States really asked for me, by name? He asked for Sean Christensen?”

“Jesus.” Sam shook his head. He reached into his briefcase, resting on the floor. Pulling out the invitation, he handed it to Sean.

He looked at the envelope with the words Sam and Sean written on it.

“Wow, Jed Bartlet has beautiful penmanship.” He said.

“The First Lady wrote that. Open it.”

He did; it was a pretty but simple invitation. ‘ _Come join the family for food, fun, and fireworks_ ’. There were colorful fireworks on the expensive paper.

“Wow, they invited me.” he slipped it back in the envelope, returning it to Sam.

“They know you're an important part of my life. That means you have to be weighed and measured.”

Sean smirked. He sliced a piece of his salmon, feeding it to his companion.

“Mmm, delicious.”

“Did you decline onions for my benefit?”

“Yes. Will you join me in New Hampshire over Labor Day weekend? I know New York City would be more sexy and exciting but this will be a great time. We would leave on Friday around noon; Leo has chartered a plane. Then its four days of rest, relaxation, and fun.”

Sean didn’t say anything for a while, enjoying his dinner and the drink the server brought back. Sam studied his lover but decided not to bring it up anymore.

“So, Friday afternoon until Monday afternoon?” Sean asked.

“Afternoon or evening, yes.”

“Where would we stay?”

“The farmhouse is huge; everyone usually grabs a room. We usually fight over the first floor room…far away from the First Couple. CJ and Leo called dibs last week. If it makes you more comfortable honey, we can get a room at the Manchester Inn. It’s a quick drive to the farm.”

Sean definitely wanted to stay in the inn. He did not want to make anyone uncomfortable, especially the President of the United States. He also had no intention of bunking with Sam like brothers for four days. Even worse, he might end up bunking with someone else altogether.

“Are you sure the inn won't be booked. It’s a holiday weekend, so…”

“I have friends in high places.” Sam replied.

“Show off.”

Sam licked out his tongue and they both laughed.

“So, you want to go?”

“I want to be with you and the people you love.”

The Deputy Communications Director could hardly contain his joy. He really thought Sean would decline. He did have a family of his own and sometimes Sam’s “family” could be overwhelming.

“It will be very laid back. CJ and Leo are bringing the baby and I can't wait to play with him. He is named after me, you know?”

“Timothy Samuel McGarry? You never told me that. How did that come to be?”

“I saved CJ’s life at Rosslyn; at least that’s what CJ and Leo think. They were separated during the insanity and I pulled her down to the ground so she wouldn’t get hurt. They thought they owed me something but they surely did not.”

“You're so amazing.”

“Ditto. Finish your dinner. I want to go home.”

“Speaking of home, I got the house. Leigh called me yesterday to tell me they took my bid.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I'm going to spend my week off packing.”

“What week off?” Sam asked.

“I took the week following Labor Day to rest up before Congress comes back into session. I have been at the Watergate for so long there is a lot of work to do there.”

Sam didn’t think about how much work it would be to pack up his large Foggy Bottom condo. He was still apprehensive about moving in with Sean. It had nothing to do with not loving him. He loved Sean very much and frequently imagined them living out their days together. Still, that was just a daydream.

September 9th would be the five-month anniversary of their first date. Should a commitment as large as cohabitation be made so soon? Sam had time to think it over, as his lease was not up until the end of the year. To his credit, Sean never pressured him about it. Either way he was buying a house, and he told Sam that there would always be room for him when he wanted to come. Sam tried his best not to think about it since everything in his life right now was about reelection.

“You grab the check, I'm going to the men’s room.” Sam said. He was anxious to get home and hold Sean tight. Time apart was getting harder.

“Don’t forget to put your shoe back on. How about some key lime pie to go?”

“Sounds great.”

Again their hands grazed just slightly; Sean did his best to control his shudder. He needed to get Sam home and out of that handsome but cumbersome suit. As he flagged the server, Sean thought about which home they would go to tonight. Sam was closer and they could walk there from the restaurant. Soon they would not have to make decisions like that…living together was going to be perfect. He knew Sam had worries about that path; he didn’t want to call them doubts. Sean believed it would all work out in the end even if Sam chose to wait a while before making a move.

“Can I get you anything else, Mr. Christensen?” the server asked as he removed dinner plates.

“Two slices of key lime pie to go and the check please.”

“Yes sir.”

Sam returned just as dessert and the check came. They did their usual thumb wrestling game with the loser paying. Sean lost and though Sam believed he threw the match, there was no way to prove it. He just placed the pie in his briefcase as Sean took his Discover Card out of his wallet.

“One day we have to come up with a better plan than thumb wrestling.” Sam said.

“Surely, since you are better at it than I am.”

“Sean…”

“What?”

“You throw matches.”

“I am appalled by even the suggestion of something of that nature.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not true.” Sam replied, laughing.

“We could start a fund.” Sean said. “We’ll call it a dinner fund; we would both contribute and then use a debit card for our purchases.”

“That sounds like a joint bank account.”

“I guess so. There are a variety of answers I'm sure; we’ll figure something out.”

Sam nodded. The check was signed and they were outside as dusk fell in the nation’s capital. It was hard to notice since it was raining now. Sean popped open his large grey umbrella, which did an excellent job of shielding them both.

“We can just walk to your place…all the better to get out of the rain.”

Again Sam nodded and they walked side by side. At a red light, the Deputy sighed.

“What's the matter?”

“I want to hold your hand. I haven’t seen you in five says…how can I not touch you?”

“Sam…”

“There are not many people around, and Sean I could care less if there were. I just want to hold your hand.”

“Until it ends up in the Post.” Sean replied.

“I don’t care.”

He said it slowly, pointedly, and Sean knew he meant it. They were treading dangerous ground but Sean slid his hand into Sam’s. He wanted it just as much. They could probably make it the seven or so blocks without anyone taking notice of two men holding hands under an umbrella. Even if they did notice, it was getting dark and they would not be recognized.

It shocked Sean that people did not recognize Sam more. He understood why he went unnoticed but in five months, only a handful of giggly college students, both male and female, accosted Sam. While many people knew Sam Seaborn’s name, they never clamored for autographs or pictures. Josh Lyman was the face. Sam did not live in complete anonymity of course, particularly when traveling, but in DC he was virtually left alone.

As nice as it was to hold his man’s hand walking home in the rain, Sean’s ringing cell phone brought the moment to an end. Balancing the umbrella, he grabbed the phone from his hip. There was not even time to look at the display.

“Sean Christensen.”

“Good evening Sean, how are you?”

“Good. Who am I talking to?”

“This is President Jed Bartlet. I just wanted to call and say hello.”

“Hello sir. How are you enjoying your vacation?”

“It’s always good to be home.” The President replied. “Unfortunately, I haven't had much time to sleep in or spend lazy afternoons in my hammock reading.”

“Well you should sir; you deserve it. There is more than a week left before you return. I say complete relaxation is in order.”

“If you ever worked for my wife I think I would be in real trouble.”

“Yes sir.” Sean said laughing.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you. I just wanted to call and make sure we would see you over the holiday weekend.”

“Sam just informed me of the invitation; I will be there. We are going to book a room at the Manchester Inn, so…”

“Nonsense.” The President scoffed. “There is more than enough room at the farmhouse. Abbey and I always delight in having guests. Do you enjoy chess, Sean?”

“Yes sir I do.”

“That’s good news. Seriously son, you needn’t worry about anyone being uncomfortable, least of all me. I assure you.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Alright. Enjoy your evening and we will see you soon.”

“Thank you Mr. President. Goodnight.”

He flipped his phone closed, putting it back on his hip. Looking at Sam he saw the Deputy wore a whimsical look on his face. He took his hand again.

“He does that sometimes.” Sam said. “Toby calls it his Uncle Fluffy routine. He likes to think he can fit into any regular Joe situation…I like to think so too.”

“What does he do when he has to get nasty?”

They were at Sam’s place. Walking up the front steps, Sean shook out his umbrella as Sam unlocked the door. They took the elevator to his fourth floor condo.

“Well the President is certainly not afraid to speak his mind. Sometimes he sends Leo in to be the bad guy so he can maintain his sweet-natured image.”

They walked through the door and Sam quickly found himself in Sean’s arms. That was fine by him. They both smiled, giving each other eager, passionate kisses. They stumbled a bit and almost slammed into the front door. Sam banged his elbow pretty good.

“Aw, poor baby.” Sean mumbled as the kisses barely stopped. “My baby.”

“I will put away the pie; you go to the bedroom.”

“Can we say to hell with the pie?”

“I really want the pie later. We will do a 1, 2, 3, break.”

Sean laughed, pulling away from his lover. He smiled and ran his thumb across Sam’s flushed and pouty bottom lip.

“You want a beer?” Sam asked, heading for the kitchen.

“The two gins were enough. Hurry and get your ass to the bedroom, Seaborn.”

“Yes sir.”

***

Sam walked into the bedroom a few minutes later with a bottle of Heineken and his suit jacket draped over his arm.

“Hey there, Mr. Deputy Communications Director.”

Sean lay across the bed, completely naked. He rested on his stomach, caressing the pillows. Sam found his mouth watering.

“Hello.”

“Come to bed with me.”

Sam dropped the jacket in a chair, put the beer on the nightstand (not sure if he would even drink it) and quickly undressed. He was as naked as his companion was when he fell into the bed and Sean’s waiting arms.

“Mmm, we are not allowed to be apart again.” Sam kissed him hard, wrapping his body around Sean’s like a boa constrictor.

“Sam, we’ll live together and I will have you every night.” Sean maneuvered them on the mattress so that he was on top. He tenderly stroked Sam’s face.

“You will grow tired of me.” Sam said in a mock pouty voice.

“We are in no danger of that happening. Damn, you turn me on, Sam Seaborn.”

“Do I?”

“Oh hell yeah.”

Sean dipped to kiss his neck. He wanted to taste every inch of him…kiss, suck, lick, nibble, and bite. He pulled Sam off him and began to seduce his body. He loved the way Sam moaned and begged; the way his back arched and he gripped the sheets.

“Oh Sean, Sean, oh God! Ohhh!”

Sean just grinned. He kissed and licked all over Sam’s belly and groin, driving the Deputy out of his mind. He took his erection into gentle hands and began to stroke.

“Suck it Sean…I don’t want to wait. C’mon honey.”

“Shh, I am going to take care of you baby.”

“Don’t tease me anymore.”

“Turn over.”

Sam rolled onto his stomach. Sean started at the nape of his neck, kissing. Sam shuddered as his lips moved down his spine and across his buttocks. Sam thrust upward; Sean caressed him.

“On your knees, Samuel.”

Again Sam did as he was told, moaning when Sean molded his body on his. He reached into the drawer for the lube, teasing Sam with his fingers.

“Oh God, mmm.” Sam bit his lip as Sean thrust deep, stroking his prostate.

“I'm going to fuck you so good, baby. I want you so much.”

“Yes, yes…hurry.”

Sean laughed, sliding inside of Sam. He moved slowly and his lover pushed against him in an effort to feel him deeper.

“More! Oh God Sean…oh yeah, yeah, yeah!”

Sean thrust rapidly, grunting as the feelings overwhelmed the both of them. He grabbed Sam’s thick hair and he rode him hard. It was just the way Sam liked it; a little rough and tumble never bothered him.

“Sam! Sam, oh baby, oh baby! You're so good…so, so good. Oh my God!”

Sam’s groin ached; he needed to release. Sean sensed his need and again took hold of his erection. Sam didn’t know how he did it but he banged him from behind while gently stroking him to release. The Deputy began to shudder, doing his best to maintain his balance. He started to shout Sean’s name repeatedly, finally letting go. He could not help but collapse onto the mattress but that did not stop Sean. He was still pumping in and out, hard, their skin rubbing together and causing an almost electric current.

“Sam!” Sean came, crying out again. They were both breathing hard. Sam’s cheek pressed into the pillow as Sean kissed his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sean.”

He pulled out gently, falling over on the mattress. Sam stayed where he was and sighed when Sean stroked his back. After a while Sam sat up. He cleaned himself up and the sheets too.

“I'm going to shower.” He said, leaning over. “Kiss.”

Sean did, stroking his face. Sam kissed him once more. He took a swig of beer before padding into the bathroom naked. Sean sighed. He grabbed the remote, turned on the television, and flipped through the movie channels. He stopped on _Ransom_. Any excuse to watch Mel Gibson was a good one. It had been a long five days without Sam; he was glad they were back together.

Next week they would head to Manchester together. While Sean was nervous about spending almost four days with the “family”, he looked forward to the time off with Sam. While he would have looked more forward to it in an overpriced Manhattan hotel suite, he knew that New England was beautiful at summer’s end. There were probably a million things to do in Manchester; every second of time would be filled.

Sean smiled thinking of quaint antique shops and little romantic restaurants. They could take a walk by the lake or enjoy time in a rowboat. He already knew he would play chess with Jed Bartlet. Oh my God, chess with the President. That was a very heady thought. They were opening their arms to him and that felt nice. It all felt wonderful; being with Sam turned his life around.

“What time is it?” Sam asked when he came out of the bathroom.

“10:19.” Sean took a few minutes to admire the beauty of his naked body while he dug around in the top drawer for a pair of his boxer briefs. “Grab me a pair of pajama pants please?”

Sam threw them across the room and Sean caught them, quickly slipping them on. They were in bed together; Sam rested his head on Sean’s shoulder.

“I love this movie.” Sam said, stifling a yawn.

“You need to go to bed; you have work in the morning.”

“So do you.”

“That’s why we have to say goodnight to Mel.”

“Goodnight Mel.” Sam said as Sean turned off the television.

They spooned in bed after Sam turned off the lamp.

“We didn’t talk enough tonight. I'm going to send you a long email tomorrow.”

“I'm looking forward to reading it.” Sean replied.

“I'm nervous about us moving in together.”

“I know. I am petrified about Manchester.” 

“I know. What do we do?”

“Hold on to each other and go to sleep.”

“What if that doesn’t work?” Sam barely whispered and Sean struggled to hear him. “Sean?”

“I don’t have all the answers, baby. I'm sure that I don’t want them. Time will work it out. We communicate, share our lives, and love each other. I love you and I want this to work.”

“I love you too, Chris. I really do.” He held tighter to Sean’s arm and started to drift off. Time would tell for them as hard as that was to swallow. Sam did not want to lose Sean but he also did not want to rush into something he was not ready for. Surely he wanted to be ready, he just wasn’t sure that he was. Sam needed more time.

In Sean’s arms everything felt right. How could that ever be wrong? Sam would continue to trust his gut, do his best to express himself, and see where the path led. Doing this for the first time in his 30s was proving quite a hard task. As he fell asleep cocooned in the warmth of his lover, Sam knew it was worth it.

***


End file.
